


Coming Loose

by AVernedi



Series: MegaMan: Teenage Net Ops [2]
Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Awkward Boners, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVernedi/pseuds/AVernedi
Summary: Chaud asks Lan if he'd ever be open to the idea of sex. Lan figures that he would.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Ijuuin Enzan | Eugene Chaud
Series: MegaMan: Teenage Net Ops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Coming Loose

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as a stand-alone or in conjunction to my other MegaMan fic :)  
> (Also I said this in my other fic but I imagine Lan is going to grow into a giant once he hits puberty because he eats and sleeps ALL THE TIME)

"Is this okay?" Chaud asked, sounding a little out of breath. Lan was lying on his back on Chaud's bed and Chaud was on his hands and knees over him. They had been kissing and Chaud had been shifting himself, maybe to get more comfortable. 

_Or_ , Lan thought with a slight wiggle, _maybe to pin me better_. One of Chaud's knees was between Lan's legs, so Lan couldn't slide out as easy anymore. Not that he wanted to. "Totally okay," he said and was proud of his voice for not cracking. He put his hands to Chaud's cheeks and kissed him again.

If you were looking to fool around with your boyfriend, Lan had discovered, it really helped for the boyfriend to live in a giant mansion unsupervised. Now that the Hikari parents knew they were dating, Chaud wasn't even allowed to be in his room with the door closed anymore. So it was always great to be at Chaud's house where no one was watching them.

The pressure of Chaud's knee between his legs was fantastic. Chaud had one fist buried in Lan's hair and he was extremely happy about that. Chaud's hands were strong. Everything about Chaud was strong and perfect and Lan liked him so much it was ridiculous.

Chaud's hand released its grip in Lan's hair and Lan couldn't help but whine. Chaud huffed at him but the hand was already pulling his collar aside so he could work at sucking at the base of Lan's neck. 

"Chaud," Lan sighed to the ceiling. He felt Chaud pause.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say it."

Chaud smirked up at him but his eyes were soft. He resumed his work. Lan cupped on of his hands to the back of Chaud's head, encouraging. This was the only place to be, on this bed at the center of Chaud's attention. With that knee pressing between his legs—

_Oh._

He could tell the minute Chaud felt it because he stilled, and then he was moving to look at Lan's face. Lan buried his eyes in the crook of his elbow. 

"Sorry," he said to the crook. He had never gotten hard before when they were fooling around.

"It's fine." He could picture the look on Chaud's face by his tone. "Are you okay to keep going?"

Lan took stock. He was mostly comfortable but he was also feeling off-kilter and over-stimulated. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course." Chaud rolled off him immediately. Lan peeked out at him. Chaud was laying on his back too, hands folded over his stomach, just looking at the ceiling. Lan covered his face again and tried to calm down. This whole room smelled like Chaud and that didn't help. Lan pulled his shirt up to cover his face.

_There. Now all I can smell is me._

"You know," Chaud began after the silence had stretched for a while. Lan looked at him again. Chaud was looking back with a funny look on his face. "It is nice to know it's not just me."

"Huh?"

"It's nice when I'm not the only one fighting not to get a boner."

Lan let go of his shirt. It pooled around his chest. "When have you gotten a boner?" 

"I haven't. Because I fight it."

"When?"

Chaud sighed. His eyebrows were drawn slightly, the frown he had when he was getting embarrassed. "The last time you came over. Remember?"

Lan did. They had kissed that time too. They'd been just sprawled on Chaud's bed, relaxing, just being in each other's company and Lan had said something to provoke him, and Chaud had looked at him so sternly that Lan couldn't not crawl over and kiss him. He'd kissed Chaud with his weight mostly on his forearms, the upper part of his body pressed against Chaud's chest and it had been very nice and pleasant and eventually Chaud said "Lan, I think I'm done for now," and Lan had said "No worries," and gone back to his comic books.

His eyes widened. _Was that—?_ He'd thought Chaud had been done because he just wasn't in the mood to kiss but maybe— He turned his head. "Wait you mean that? When you said you were done?"

"Uh-huh." Chaud's eyes were glittering with amusement. "Why did you think I stopped?"

"No way, I thought you just weren't in the mood for kissing!" 

Chaud laughed and then sighed, muttering something to himself under his breath. 

"What?"

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you?" Chaud said louder.

"Huh." Lan looked back up at the ceiling. He wasn't hard anymore which was nice. He felt kinda relaxed actually. Calm. Happy. It was pretty cool that he could effect Chaud that way. He should put that one a college application; " _the hottest dude in the world is horny for me_." Instant in.

After a moment Chaud spoke up again. "Hey Lan."

"Hm?" Lan turned back to him attentively. "What's up?"

"Do you think you'll ever be interested in..." There was a slight frown on Chaud's face that meant he was getting embarrassed. Lan so rarely saw Chaud embarrassed. "...doing that? Having sex?"

"Oh." Lan's brain blanked out. It didn't even seem to begin to know where to start processing that question. "Wh...what kind of sex?"

"Any kind." And Lan got to watch as Chaud's gaze took on a kind of inner focus. Most other people wouldn't be able to read it on him but Lan had known him for years, knew what that lessening of intensity meant. It meant Chaud was picturing what was getting said. A part of Chaud's brain was picturing them. Him and Lan. Having sex.

_Wow._

"I...could be," he said. There was too much his mind was trying to say all at once. It was a little overwhelming. Because he was asexual or demisexual or something and even if he thought Chaud was unfairly good-looking, thinking about things like a mouth on his neck and a knee between his legs had never come naturally to him. And then he had woken up three nights ago and needed to change the sheets and that had never happened to him before and it had even happened to Tory sometimes and to Dex a lot apparently and he always felt so behind the curve— "I like you Chaud," he said, the words falling out of his mouth, possibly in an attempt to stop his thoughts from spiraling. And it was the one thing he knew for sure. "I've never liked being with anyone as much as I like being with you."

Chaud's eyes were bright. Bright in that quiet way that still managed to affect Lan's entire body, and make his heart flutter like a trashing bird. "Okay," Chaud said softly. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah. This is still enough, Lan. Even if you need time to think about it. Even if you can't. I'm still happy." 

Lan's body was rolling, even before he knew what was happening, his hands coming to cradle Chaud's face and he was leaning in to kiss him. He tried to make it say a lot of things. Lan didn't always feel articulate or eloquent, but he knew how to make his body do what he wanted. He had learned in the past few months exactly how Chaud liked to be kissed and he chased that now, slow and deliberate. Because even if Lan didn't know how to explain it to him, Chaud was something unique and precious, a once-in-a-million-years occurrence and Lan wanted him to feel like it. 

When they broke away, Chaud sighed his name against his mouth and Lan thought he understood.

\- -

New problem: Lan needed advice but it was the kind of advice that he didn't want to ask about. As much as he liked and trusted Tory and Dex, he wasn't sure he had it in him to text either of them, " _hey how do you make yourself get horny?_ " Dex would probably tell him every horny thought he'd ever had and Tory would very gently let him know that you didn't make yourself horny it just happened. 

Like at Chaud's house earlier. He hadn't meant to get hard, it had just happened. 

_Hmmm._

He was lying in his bed, trying to get to sleep for the night. Well. He was supposed to be trying to sleep. He was under his covers and the house was dark. The softly blinking light on his PET indicated that MegaMan was in sleep mode for the night. The beauty of sleeping navis was that they would stay asleep unless they got a security warning or someone deliberately woke them. Which meant Lan was safe on that end.

He tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, thinking back. The memories came easily. Chaud over him, the warmth in his eyes clear even in the dimmed light. His weight heavy on one hand as his other hand brushed Lan's hair off his forehead, gently at first, then tightening his grip. 

Something Lan had learned since they had started dating: Chaud didn't care about having his hair pulled. But Lan did. He liked that Chaud was handling him, it always made him feel safe. He liked the sharp sensation in his scalp when it was counteracted by the hot stripe Chaud would lick up his neck. 

He remembered that in conjunction with the knee between his legs. 

It had felt so good, in a way that Lan's body was unfamiliar with and didn't know how to deal with. In his bed now, he could still feel the ghost of the sensation in his hips. He arched his back against it, resettling, and discovered that this felt good too. Tentatively, he ran a hand down his stomach to his waist. 

He knew other teenage boys did this a lot, but he honestly never did. It just had never held any interest for him. Besides. He had never even known _who_ he would think about before. 

Lucky for him now though, that his boyfriend was just so damn pretty.

The scene in his head shifted a few times before Lan realized it was easiest for him to picture himself looking down on the events, getting a third person view of all the reactions Chaud would pull from him. He enjoyed being able to clearly visualize Chaud's hands sliding under his shirt and up his ribs, pushing the fabric up as he went. He liked being able to see himself jerk in response to the ticklish sensation, and picturing Chaud's hands gripping his shoulders to force him to stay still. 

Or maybe he would only try to. Lan could roll them so easily, flipping Chaud on his back and pinning him with his thighs and body and hands. Lan in real life felt a wave of heat sweeping over him at the look that was sure to be on Chaud's face, the camera in his head shifting smoothly into first person to enjoy the full force of it. 

Suddenly all Lan wanted to do was to know what reactions _he_ could get out of _Chaud_ , the way he couldn't get enough of doing in real life, wanted to imagine tormenting Chaud here, in this new context, until that cool demeanor was frazzled and open. He wanted Chaud lick into his mouth like he did sometimes, like he was jealous of every doctor that had ever gotten to look down Lan's throat. He would kiss Chaud until Chaud couldn't fight getting hard anymore, until Lan could finally see for himself what he did to Chaud's body. 

After that he didn't care much about seeing himself.

He would sit on Chaud's hips to keep him pinned, not caring if he could feel Chaud stiff against him, and he would pull Chaud's shirt up over his head. Chaud might wiggle because his skin was getting sensitive but that would just feel good. Lan took his time to savor the mental image of the all the pale skin of Chaud's torso, and the way his abdomen would flex with his heavy breathing, the way that strong chest would rise and fall. Lan pictured himself hunching forward, leaning his weight fully on Chaud's shoulders, because Chaud had once said he kind of liked the feeling of Lan's weight on him. It had felt like mixed signals at the time because Chaud had said it right after asking Lan to get off him, but now Lan was hit with the sudden realization that Chaud liked the feeling of Lan's body on him _too much_. 

At some point he had slipped his hand into his sleep shorts. His brain sparing him an ounce of foresight, he kicked them off and then, for good measure, kicked the covers off too. He really liked the security of the blankets covering him but cleanup was a bitch and he knew it. Also Tory had once warned him that dried cum could permanently ruin fabric. He adjusted his grip on himself and dove back in.

He would torment Chaud with the feeling of his weight on him. Chaud never blushed but his skin bruised easily and Lan would take advantage of that by nibbling at the junction of Chaud's neck and shoulder. Chaud's neck was so sensitive, it could get amazing goosebumps from just the feeling of Lan's breath on it. Lan would torment him with that too. At this point, in his mind's eye he was fully lying on top of his beautiful boyfriend and Chaud's erection was digging into his stomach. And... Chaud's hands would scrabble over Lan's back, over his shirt and he would sound so _impatient_ , it made Lan dizzy just to think about. 

" _Lan_ ," he would growl. Chaud had such a nice voice for growling. " _Lan, don't tease me_." 

Lan felt a thrill go through him. " _Hm?_ " he would say just to be a little shit. " _What are you talking about?_ "

In real life his body was so warm and the pressure of his hand felt so sweet. He didn't know when he'd started breathing this hard, but he was high off a new discovery, that he didn't care about his own pleasure but he was _very_ interested in Chaud's. Before, he had always felt vaguely uncomfortable trying to imagine scenarios in which he was being made to feel good, but imagining making Chaud feel good? _Holyyy shit_.

Back in the scene, Chaud's fingernails had found their way under Lan's shirt and were now digging into the skin over Lan's shoulder blades. " _You're such a brat. Touch me_." 

" _That's not nice_ ," Lan would sing-song, but he would comply and slide the flat of his palm down Chaud's abdomen, fingertips pointing towards the waistband, where they would slip in and catch the merest prickle of the coarse hair between Chaud's legs. Chaud would choke on his own air when Lan finally touched him and it would make Lan laugh, just because he was happy, a puff of air that sent more goosebumps breaking out over Chaud's skin. 

" _Are you gonna—_ " A sharp intake of breath as Lan trailed his palm up the sensitive underside of his dick. " _—Are you gonna make me come in my pants?_ "

" _I can take them off_ ," Lan would offer generously and Chaud would scowl that embarrassed scowl, but there would be some humor in his eyes too, because even when it was hot and heavy, sex with Chaud would be fun. 

" _Take off my fucking pants, Lan_ ," he ordered. Lan laughed and complied.

In his head, he hadn't undressed himself at all because he was mostly focused on Chaud but he found this gave him a kind of thrill. To still be fully clothed while Chaud was naked? Dizzying. Chaud would be so _arrogant_ about it too, still trying to order Lan around while anyone else would be feeling vulnerable. Lan kissed him to shut him up, enjoying the easy confidence that came with the hypothetical, the way he could already know exactly what Chaud wanted from Lan's hand between his legs. He could make Chaud cry out against his mouth and he could kiss him through it, Lan's turn this time to lick behind his teeth because he didn't want anyone to ever know their way around Chaud's mouth better than he did.

Chaud would cling to him as he got close, strong slender arms around Lan's neck and trembling legs trying to wrap themselves around Lan's waist. The desperate grip of his hands in Lan's hair would announce how very close he was, vulnerable for Lan in a way he was for no one else. 

" _La—aan_ ," Chaud whimpered in a voice that sounded absolutely wrecked and suddenly Lan's whole body was shaking, trembling as he came alone in his room, a soundless gasp in his throat. 

Holy shit. He lay on his pillows, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his breathing to fall back into a normal rhythm.

_So that just happened._

\- -

Everything changed and nothing did. 

Their relationship carried on pretty much the same as it always had. Chaud took him on dates and occasionally even let Lan pay. They talked about new battle techniques and new programs and bickered endlessly about strategy. They still made out a lot, mostly at Chaud's house, and Chaud never once brought up sex or made Lan feel like he was unhappy with the pace they were going.

But there were new things too. When Chaud took them out on his motorcycle, and Lan had his arms around his waist just because he could, his body reacted different now. It ached somehow, as though it was missing Chaud even when Chaud was right there in front of him. 

Lan continued to get himself off. Not every night, because sometimes school and work had both been long all at once and he just needed to collapse into bed exhausted. But often enough. And for Lan, wanting to think about _anyone_ that way was a revelation all on its own.

The newest, most awkward thing to happen though was probably when MegaMan materialized in his room one day about two weeks later and said, "Hey Lan, got a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?" Lan put aside his handheld console. He was still on the menu screen anyway.

"I'll get straight to it; ProtoMan said you and Chaud have been talking about if you're going to ever have sex."

Lan's eyes went wide and he shifted on the bed to face MegaMan more fully. "U-uh. Kinda. We only really talked about it once." 

"But you are thinking about doing it sometime, right?"

"Yeah." Lan shifted again and tried not to feel too awkward. This was MegaMan. This was his best friend. "Yeah we want to."

"And _you_ want to, right?" MegaMan fixed him with an unblinking look and Lan was worried for a terrible second that MegaMan was going to call him out on the now three times he'd woken up at night and had to change the sheets.

"Yeah." Lan cleared his throat. "I do."

"Okay. Well, in that case I have a couple links to send you."

"What?!" His voice came out in a squawk. "You don't have to do that, I can—"

"Lan." And MegaMan's eyes were kind. "There's a lot of misinformation out there. Trust me on this. I know it's awkward for you, but let me filter this stuff so you don't have to."

A warm and fuzzy feeling swelled in his chest. As mortifying as it was to think of MegaMan looking up _that_ and thinking about if it was relevant to _Lan_ , it also felt good to know that even now, his best friend had his back. "...Yeah. Okay. Thanks MegaMan."

"I'm sending them now," MegaMan said, and sure enough there was a flashing notification in the corner of Lan's console. "Even if it's not relevant to you guys right now, I still think it's a good idea to read all of it, you know?"

"You got it." 

It ended up being what he did that night, when he was considering conjuring up a fantasy—he found his hands reaching for the console again and opening those links instead. MegaMan was in sleep mode, so he had the privacy.

The first link was about putting on condoms. It...wasn't too bad actually. The straightforward manner in which the instructions were delivered made Lan feel as though he was in health class back in school. Not that he could remember a damn thing about health class. He suspected he'd blocked it from his memory on purpose. 

Kind of like he wanted to do with the second link. Halfway down the page and he was getting squirmy and awkward in the face of terms like "anal cavity" and "discharge." Still, he made himself keep reading. He had promised MegaMan he would read all of it, and Lan tried to keep his promises. 

It was a _lot_ to take in though. All of the easy enjoyment Lan had learned in his body over the past couple weeks was withering before the sudden introduction of concerns like "microtears" and "cold sores" and "when was the last time you ate and also what was it." And that was the big stuff, the health stuff, that wasn't even taking into account questions that could really mess with your self-esteem, questions that Lan had never thought to even _ask_ like "what if I taste bad," holy _fuck_. 

Before he could overthink it (not his strong point anyway), he was opening his chat log and messaging Chaud.

From: Lan  
 _Did ProtoMan send you a link_

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _Possibly_

From: Lan  
 _so....  
_ _what did you think of it_

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _I care more about what you think of it_

From: Lan  
 _I asked you first_

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _you are so annoying_

From: Lan  
 _if you want to shut me up you know how to make me ;)_

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _good thing I'm not there then_

From: Lan  
 _oh?? OH???_

This was easier. Lan liked flirting with Chaud over text. He knew they sometimes dipped into more suggestive territory than when they were together, but over text it was okay. Fun even. He never felt wrong-footed with that barrier of physical distance.

From: Lan  
 _are you threatening me with a good time_

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _I don't make threats Lan, I make promises_

From: Lan  
 _B))))_

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _I thought you wanted to talk about the link_

From: Lan  
 _oh.  
_ _right._

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _It was helpful, but not all of it was new to me. I've done research on my own before.  
_ _Still, it was nice to have some things confirmed by a reliable source_

Lan worried at his bottom lip before responding. Chaud was always so ahead of the game. It felt unfair sometimes, even when it was something Lan valued about him.

From: Lan  
 _It went further than I've ever gotten on my own, that's for sure_

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _...how far have you gotten on your own?_

That gave Lan pause. He scrolled back to the top of the web page, landing on the section that hadn't sounded so bad, had sounded more than doable, about starting slow and experimenting, the part that recommended getting naked and rubbing up against each other. 

From: Lan  
 _I mean if you're asking what I've thought about—_

Here he frowned. Backtracked, deleting the beginnings of that thought. He _had_ thought more than just his hands on Chaud or Chaud's hands on him. Those were the thoughts that were always the easiest to picture, the only ones that had formed any narrative coherent enough to get him over the finish line but... It would be a lie to say he hadn't had passing thoughts about what someone's mouth could do. 

Still. Nothing concrete enough to write home about yet.

From: Lan  
 _read until "never attempt to flush a condom down the toilet"_

The wait this time was longer, presumably while Chaud went back to read. Lan did the same, picturing them the two of them naked together in the same bed, and felt pleasantly warm at the thought. Nothing in this section of the website would be awkward or embarrassing if Chaud was there. 

Eventually, _finally_ , Chaud responded.

From: !!! CHAUD!!!  
 _Is that where you want to start?_

And Lan sucked in a breath. This was an invitation of some kind. He knew it. His heart was racing. His body missed Chaud like they hadn't just seen each other yesterday.

From: Lan  
 _absolutely  
_ _when?_

He was staring at his screen so intently for a text response that when Chaud started calling him, he almost dropped the console. He went fumbling for his headphones, painfully aware of the possibility of someone else in the house overhearing.

"Hey," he said, taking the call even as he was still working to get himself plugged in. 

"Are you serious?" Chaud said by way of greeting. Mercifully, Lan got the jack snapped in.

"I mean it," he insisted, adjusting the buds in his ears. "I've thought about this Chaud."

There was a silence. "You have?" Chaud's voice would have sounded flat to anyone who didn't know him, but Lan could pick out the soft undercurrent.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"...Two weeks?"

"Two wee—" Chaud cut himself off and Lan knew he was doing the math in his head. "Has that been enough time?"

"I mean, not for all of it," Lan said, feeling awkward again, desperately trying not to think about the words _anal cavity_. "But for some of it, yeah."

More silence. A contemplative one this time. "Well," Chaud said finally. "I want to if you want to."

"I want to," Lan hastened to assure him. "I mean it." 

"Okay," Chaud said. And then said it again, as if to steady himself. "Okay."

"When?" Lan felt eager now, sitting up straighter in bed, praying that nothing could be inferred from his end of the conversation alone. His body was buzzing. _Chaud, Chaud, Chaud_.

There was a muffled sound as Chaud cleared his throat. "I'm free this Sunday. All day."

Lan considered this. His parents tended to frown if he was with Chaud too long at his house, but he was also pretty sure they were under the mistaken impression that just because Chaud had a butler, that qualified as "adult supervision." And besides, if they pressed him on it, he could always lie and say he'd left early to hang out with Tory or MayLu. "Okay! Should I uh. Bring anything?"

Chaud snorted softly. It sounded weirdly affectionate. "Just yourself." 

"Okay!" Lan was grinning hugely again. "Sunday. It's a date."

"It's a date."

\- -

Chaud opened the door for him when he got to Blaze Manor on Sunday. It startled Lan, who had fully been expecting the butler, and who had been mentally rehearsing for the entire trip over the casual tone in which he was going to ask if Chaud was home. 

And then Chaud opened the door and Lan visibly startled. "Chaud!"

"Lan." 

They just stared at each other for a moment, a kind of smile pulling on Lan's mouth. "Are you gonna let me in?" he said at the same time Chaud said "Why don't you come in?" Their eyes widened at each other and then Lan laughed. Chaud's eyes sparkled at him. 

"Come in," he repeated and Lan followed him dutifully inside. 

His heart rate started to pound as they climbed those familiar ridiculous stairs that led to Chaud's wing of the mansion ( _wing_ , Lan would never get over the fact that Chaud had a whole fricking _wing_ ). His mouth went dry as Chaud opened the door to his room and led him inside.

Then they were just looking at each other again. 

Chaud, Lan realized, was looking uncertain. His version of uncertain, where he watched Lan way too intently and seemed to be looking or any possible tells. And Lan, realizing what he was looking for, what he was asking, took stock of his own body. He was a little out of sorts, he realized. He was eager for whatever this was going to be, but he didn't know how to dive straight in. They never dove straight in, not even to kissing. There was always build-up, they always did something else first.

"Can we...chill for a little bit first?" Lan asked, bringing up his hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I didn't change my mind! I just..."

"Of course we can," Chaud said easily, and the tightness around his eyes smoothed, seemingly comforted to have parameters to work with. "Let me show you a game we're going to be releasing for beta testing." 

They wound up on Chaud's bed, Lan stretched out like a lazy cat, with Chaud curled behind him, leaning over Lan's shoulder, murmuring to him about release dates and target audiences. It was all stuff that Lan cared about anyway because he liked video games, but, _well_. Sometimes he felt like Chaud could read the ingredients off a cereal box in that smooth voice of his and Lan would like it.

It was comforting to lay in Chaud's impossibly nice bed, and feel Chaud behind him and smell his skin and his sheets and his room. It was comforting in a new way where it filled him with a low hum of energy, buzzing like power lines running through an otherwise quiet field. Lan liked it, liked feeling it build in him slowly.

The game he was playing was a monster-catching kind of game, and he was good at these. It was directed at a slightly younger audience, which meant he was filling up his collection list fairly quickly and could start dicking around a bit. He enjoyed making his character run in dumb little circles just to make Chaud growl "what are you _doing?_ " And Lan turned his head and blew a raspberry against his cheek. Pressed himself back against him a little more firmly. 

He felt Chaud exhale a little too strongly but he breezed right past this, delighted at the chance to be a tease. "Check this out." He opened his collection list, selecting first a sleek black snake-like creature, and then a furry white one with a long tail and fierce claws. "I'm calling the black guy 'Chaud' and the white one 'Lan.'" He navigated to the renaming feature. "They're boyfriends." 

This time Chaud snorted, and Lan could feel him shift, hiding his face in Lan's hair. "You're ridiculous." 

"Oh yeah?" There was a nose nuzzling against his ear. It was getting distracting.

"Yeah." Chaud's mouth was against his ear now, and before he knew what he was doing entirely, Lan had set the game aside and was rolling, turning to face Chaud, challenging. 

"Oh _yeah?_ "

Chaud was watching him, a little hungry and a lot careful about it. "Did I stutter, Lan?"

"What does that make you then? Since you're dating me."

"It makes me generous." There was that arrogant tone Lan knew and loved and loved to hate. 

Maybe even a month ago, Lan would have let himself take the bait, would have let himself be drawn into that familiar pattern of back and forth. But he'd been thinking about a lot of new stuff lately. He wanted new patterns and that was why they were here. So he found himself moving, hands snaking out to grab Chaud's wrists, leveraging the instinctive counterweight of Chaud pulling against him to get himself over him, Chaud's hand pinned down by his face, knee jerking, coming dangerously close to catching Lan in the dick.

"Careful," Lan said with a what he was sure was a very stupid grin. He pressed himself back against that knee, teasing again. "That's not very _generous_ of you." 

Chaud was _staring_. This wasn't as smooth and easy as Lan's fantasies but it was so much better for the simple fact that it was real. Chaud was swallowing hard and Lan got to watch his throat muscles work and that was fantastic. 

"You feeling nice right now?" Lan prodded. Chaud's continued silence was kind of starting to freak him out. He began to ease back. Chaud, to his slight disappointment, let him. "Chaud, come on, say something."

"What," Chaud cleared his throat. He sounded raspy all of a sudden. "Tell me what you want." 

Lan took a sharp breath in. He was aware suddenly, of his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. _This is it, this is it._ "Can I...I wanna take off your shirt." 

"Do it." Chaud's reply was immediate. It steadied Lan a bit. He sat back so that most of his weight was on Chaud's hips, something Chaud had asked him to avoid in the past, but he figured today that was pretty much the direction they were heading anyway. 

He slipped Chaud's shirt up over his ribs and Chaud had to sit up a little to let Lan get it the rest of the way off. There was some awkward readjusting of weight but then Chaud was propping himself up on his elbows beneath him and his body was just as nice, just as unfairly elegant as Lan remembered. 

"You're staring," Chaud said and he sounded almost defensive.

"Can you blame me?" Lan asked with an embarrassed laugh. "You're a really good-looking guy." Then, " _What?_ " because Chaud's eyes had widened. "Come on Chaud, people tell you this all the time—"

"People," Chaud said, sounding almost irritated. "Not _you_." He hadn't moved and he looked so good that Lan ached but also he wasn't used to Chaud being passive, didn't know if that meant something wrong. He shifted, ready to get off, but then one of Chaud's hands came to life, snaking to hold his thigh. "Lan. Stay."

"You don't think I think you're attractive?" Lan didn't know what to do with his own hands. He settled for putting them on Chaud's shoulders. "But... that's just dumb."

"It's not Lan," Chaud insisted. "I know you don't think about people that way."

"Oh come on." Lan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "What did _you_ just say?"

"Wh—"

" _People_ , not _you_." Chaud's eyes widened again and Lan was going to die with all the affection swelling in his heart. "Shut up you emo edge-lord," he warned, just to be fair. "I'm going to kiss you." And then he was leaning down.

This part, luckily, was still easy. Lan started slow, letting Chaud cradle his face in his hands, waited until those hands had found their way into his hair. And when it felt like they were tugging at him a bit, he pulled back. "I uh—" He licked his lips. He was staring at Chaud's mouth, made himself look at Chaud's eyes. "I want to lie on you but I don't want to crush you—"

"I'm not a delicate flower, Lan," Chaud said and that got Lan to grin. He, Lan, had hit 6'5" last summer, whereas Chaud's height had stalled out just under 6'0" and he was _so mad about it_. "Put your weight on me." 

"You got it." 

"Wait."

Lan paused, in the middle of resituating his hands on either side of Chaud's head. "What?"

Chaud's strong, slender fingers fisted in the hem of Lan's shirt. "I want this gone."

Lan grinned. "Oh, excuuuse me, Princess. Is it bothering you?" But he was already reaching behind his head to shrug it off. Tossed it off to the side, and Chaud's stupid bed was so big it didn't even hit the floor. 

Chaud was staring again, giving Lan the clear once-over. 

"What?" Lan tried and failed to resist asking. He knew he should feel confident in his body, and usually did, but this was new and Lan wasn't sleek or sexy or really almost _pretty_ like Chaud was, and sometimes that got to him. He was just plain old Lan. "Sorry I don't look as good as you—"

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said." Chaud was sitting up now, insistent, all the talk of Lan lying on him gone, pushing himself up until Lan was practically in his lap. With a jolt, Lan realized he could feel Chaud getting hard. 

(Also? This much skin-to-skin contact? _Hell_ yeah.)

Chaud's hands cradled his face again. "Lan," he said, between kisses. " _Look_ at you." And then his teeth were working Lan's bottom lip and his hands were soothing down Lan's neck and shoulders and arms, and Lan felt stupid for ever thinking Chaud found him plain. 

Emboldened, he pushed at Chaud's shoulders again and Chaud went down willingly and they just made out for a while, with Chaud's thigh pressed between Lan's legs. Lan discovered at some point in this process that pressing back against that thigh was also good, and he was happy to repeat that motion again and again. 

Chaud broke off before Lan could really hit a rhythm, and lay back on the pillows to just look at him. "What?" Lan breathed, because Chaud was swallowing hard again.

"Lan," he said, sounding as off-kilter as Lan had ever heard him. Lan watched him swallow and try again. "I want you to take off your pants."

Lan grinned, as reassuring as he could possibly be. His stomach was fluttering badly but he wasn't scared. This is what they'd planned for, after all. "I'll take off mine if you take off yours." 

"I—Done." 

And they broke apart for some very undignified scrambling, kicking off shorts and boxers and socks, before coming back together, lying on their sides like brackets.

Lan wanted to stare but he also didn't know if he was ready to be stared at so he settled for grabbing Chaud by the back of his neck and kissing him again, impatiently licking behind his teeth before he had even properly gotten back on top of him.

"Ah— Lan, wait," Chaud gasped, as he felt Lan swing one leg over his hips. 

"Hm?" Just because they'd stopped kissing didn't mean Lan was ready to stop looking at Chaud's pretty mouth. He felt himself lick his own lips without meaning to. 

Chaud's fingers yanked at his hair insistently. "Pay attention."

"Hm?" Lan said again, a bit stupidly and this time he made himself look Chaud in the eyes. Oh. The embarrassed look was back.

"Tell me if this is moving too fast for you, but I. I want to try using my mouth."

Lan's eyes widened. "You mean like a blowjob?"

More angry embarrassment. But Chaud didn't back down. Chaud never backed down. "Yeah."

"I... Are you sure?" This was past the list of things Lan had thought about. He was still getting used to the fact that he wanted to touch Chaud's dick with his _hands_ and Chaud was already ready for...that? "You don't...you don't have to."

The embarrassment had morphed into something like determination, something like Chaud's game face. "The only way I wouldn't want to is if you don't want me to." 

"But...why?" Lan knew the question wasn't exactly right, so he hastened to try to explain it. "Why do you want to do...that? It can't feel good for you right?"

He watched several emotions shuffle over Chaud's face, and knew, even before Chaud opened his mouth, that there was a lot he wasn't saying. "Making you feel good will make me feel good. You understand that, right?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate. Whatever else Chaud wasn't telling him about what made oral appealing, this at least he understood. "I want to make you feel good. That's all I want Chaud."

Chaud's expression softened and he kissed Lan again, gently this time. Like Lan was something precious. "You're sweet. That's what I want too."

Lan searched his face, trying to gage him. He remembered the link MegaMan had sent him. This was the section about how you could _taste bad_. And it came with warnings! About how you could hurt someone's neck or even their esophagus! And Chaud _wanted_ that? 

"It's okay Lan," Chaud said, correctly reading his silence. Lan had one arm pillowing Chaud's neck and the other around his shoulder. Chaud's hands came up to cup Lan's neck protectively. "If it's too much, that's okay."

And Lan felt that familiar wave of trust wash over him, the one that made him want to be with Chaud in the first place. The same one that made him want to be here even though "here" was new and awkward and sweaty. Chaud didn't just do reckless things. He didn't do things without considering them. So maybe there was something to this. "Can you... show me?"

Chaud startled. "Huh?"

"Can you show me what you mean? If you still want to! I mean."

Chaud kissed the corner of his mouth. "I want to." With a crooked, almost shy smile, he asked, "Lie back for me?"

As Lan complied, spreading out over the covers, he was hit with the sudden realization of how exposed he felt when he and Chaud weren't just tucked into each other. They hadn't closed the blinds or dimmed the lights or _anything_. Sure, the Blaze Manor was on estate grounds so there was no other house around for a mile, but lying spread eagle on the bed with the lights on, being naked suddenly felt raw and uncomfortable as a blister.

"Can we...get under the sheets?" he asked the ceiling. Chaud had just begun to shift himself to be on top of Lan. He paused, and pushed himself up fully to look at Lan's face.

"Of course." And he reached for the covers with total ease. As though this was a perfectly reasonable suggestion, as if he didn't think Lan was a wimp or awkward for suggesting it.

It was possible Lan was just a little bit in love with Chaud Blaze.

There was some shuffling and it wasn't graceful, but the minute Lan was laid out under the sheets again, Chaud settling in between his legs, he felt good. Even his body felt good now. Good and possibly even a little sexy. This, his nakedness, was only for Chaud and now they had this little private pocket world where the two of them could share it together. They had pulled the sheet up so much so that there was no way for Lan's head and shoulders to slip out. Chaud's calves were poking out instead, and there was no harm in that.

Chaud kissed his stomach, ticklish and so _nice_. His mouth was hot and wet, and Lan had to clamp a hand over his mouth to avoid whining aloud when Chaud's tongue found his navel. It was paired with Chaud's hand wrapping around his erection, which had flagged a bit in all the reshuffling. He failed to stifle the sound he made as Chaud got to work. 

"You can be loud Lan," Chaud offered. "I won't mind."

"Haaa," Lan breathed as Chaud's wrist twisted cleverly. "Just 'don't mind?' Is that all?" He fought to keep from jerking as that pretty mouth found the crease of his hip. 

"I like your voice," Chaud told the crease. Lan felt his eyes go wide.

"You do?" he asked, raising his head to look down. And _oh_. He didn't have words for how nice it looked to have Chaud settled between his legs. His heart felt too big for his body. His lower belly was writhing with a familiar kind of heat.

Chaud's thumb paused where it had been working the tip of him lazily. "I do," he simply. "I like everything about you."

Lan covered his mouth with the back of his hand because he was afraid his feelings were going to burst out and he didn't know what else to do. Chaud huffed a quiet laugh and then pressed another kiss to Lan's hip. 

"Cute." 

Lan groaned, embarrassed and flustered because Chaud was perfect, he was perfect and he was praising him and Lan didn't know what he'd ever done to deserve this but he needed to try to do it again sometime. 

There was the feel of hot breath between his sensitive thighs and then that smooth voice said "Lan. Look at me, please?" 

Lan lifted his head again, propped on his elbows. Chaud had one hand around the base of him, resting in that thatch of hair between Lan's legs. Lan watched him examine his dick, or maybe the way it felt in his hand, hot and heavy. Before Lan could feel self-conscious about it, Chaud pushed a small puff of air through his nose, as good as a contented sigh on anyone else. 

Then he bowed his head.

_Oh._

_Ohhkay._

Chaud was methodical, as confident in this as he was in everything he did, his focus on covering every inch of Lan with his spit. It took maybe twenty seconds to get used to the feeling but once his brain caught up it started to feel good. Chaud's mouth was so hot and Lan felt sensitive and twitchy (especially when Chaud dragged his tongue like _that_ , holy _shit_ ) and whatever Chaud was doing felt so nice. He fought the part of his body that wanted to thrust up, fisting his hands in the sheets instead.

Maybe sensing the tension in his body, Chaud released him for a moment, soothing his hands up the inside of Lan's thighs. "You can relax Lan. It's okay."

Lan slung his arm up to cover his face, embarrassed at being caught out. "Yeah. I'll try. It's just. Um. It feels really good—"

"Thank you." And Lan could feel Chaud's soft laugh right against his skin.

"—And I don't want to like. Push up at all? I don't want to hurt you." He chanced a peep out from under his arm and saw Chaud's face soften with understanding and affection.

"You won't." And he shifted his weight so that one hand was pressing down on Lan's hip, forearm hooked over his thigh. "Let's try this." He glanced back to up Lan's face. "Comfortable?" Lan nodded. "Good." And he took him back into his mouth.

It felt like so much. It was so much and so nice and even with Chaud pressing down on him now, Lan still felt twitchy, a restless energy that needed to go somewhere. He fisted his hands in the sheets, and whined as loud as he wanted because Chaud had an entire fucking wing to this mansion and there was no one to hear. 

"Chaud!" His voice cracked on the warning as Chaud's tongue did something particularly clever. "Chaud I'm almost—"

The heat and the damp were gone, replaced by Chaud's hand, slick and slow and hard. "I got you," he whispered, voice a little raspy. "It's me Lan, I'm right here—"

It was Chaud's hands that caught him when he did finish, one hand continuing to grind on him until he had almost stopped his tremors. Their little cave was filled with the sound of Lan trying to right his breathing. His whole body felt pleasant and watery. Everything smelled like Chaud. Fuck, fucking _heaven_ probably smelled like Chaud.

And okay, yeah, the idea of having a dick in his mouth seemed a little more doable, if it would make Chaud feel as boneless and good as Lan felt right now. 

"Hey," Chaud said gently. "When you get a minute, can you get the tissues I have on the bedside table?" He gingerly held up his soiled hands.

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Ignoring the strange sensitivity of his body, he wriggled free of the covers and reached for the packet Chaud was talking about. They weren't actually tissues, they were wet wipes, and Lan smiled to himself at the level of planning Chaud had put in. It grew the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest, continued to grow it as he watched Chaud wipe down his hands and fingers, and then gently do the same for Lan.

"Chaud," he said. 

"Hm?" Chaud handed him the soiled wipes and Lan made use of his long arms to place them on the bedside table. 

"I really want to cuddle? But I really want to get you off too, so maybe—" 

Chaud smiled. "Well lucky for you I have a solution to that." Of course he did. "Roll on your side."

Lan had been about to say " _so maybe we can cuddle after_ ," but if Chaud had a way to kill two birds with one stone, so much the better. He rolled. Chaud crawled up the bed and turned his back to Lan, pressing himself flush with Lan's chest. Wrapping his arms around Chaud's waist, Lan pressed his face to the bare crook of his shoulder and inhaled. _Chaud, Chaud, Chaud_. He heard Chaud exhale softly in counterpoint. 

His groin area was still sensitive, so he wiggled his hips away a bit, even as he slid his hand down Chaud's stomach, just as he had imagined doing so many times before. It was stupid, but he spared a thought for the fascinating salt-and-pepper of Chaud's pubic hair before dragging his fingers along Chaud's inner thigh. It made him huff against Chaud's bare shoulder.

"What?" Chaud demanded. He was the one who sounded twitchy now and it gave Lan a thrill of power.

"I like you," he said simply.

"Oh good." Embarrassment made Chaud sarcastic. "I try not to blow guys who don't like m-me—" The way his voice cracked as Lan finally gripped him was amazing. He laughed again, but tried to soften it by nuzzling against Chaud's hair. 

"How do you _stand_ yourself?" he asked, his voice soft, his hand determined. Trying out the things he liked to see which of them Chaud liked too, trying to listen to Chaud's breathing to figure out which new things he wanted. "If I looked like you I wouldn't do anything but stand in front of a mirror." 

"That is—ah—the most insane compliment—haa, ah—anyone has ever—" and Lan took great joy in giving his ear a gentle bite, just to disrupt his train of thought. 

He was pleased to see that his subconscious was right. Focusing on making Chaud feel good was the most amazing thing. Sex was messy and weird but Chaud was beautiful and being with him was easy and fun. The way he arched back against Lan's body and pressed the back of his head to Lan's neck was amazing. And Lan just got to watch it _all._

He knew Chaud was getting close because he was going rigid, fingers digging into Lan's forearm, as Lan continued to work him. "Look at you," Lan said in awe. "Chaud, _look_ at you." And Chaud jerked in his arms and he was done, he was coming, and Lan was holding him through it. 

This time it was Lan waiting while Chaud caught his breath, holding his messy hands carefully, trying not to touch the sheets. It didn't take him too long, Chaud's impeccable control slipping back into place before he was pulling the sheet up off them and freeing Lan to hold his hands out of the way while Chaud reached for the wet wipes.

"Was that okay?" Lan asked shyly as Chaud wiped down his hands. "Was that...good?"

"It was," Chaud said, smiling up at him from under the fringe of his hair. "What about you?"

"I—" Lan laughed, flustered. "As if you need to ask." 

Chaud hummed, looking a little smug, and tossing the wet wipe away, resettled himself in Lan's arms, pulling the covers back around them as he went. Lan tugged at him insistently and Chaud allowed himself to be moved until his forehead was in the crook of Lan's neck.

"Is this comfortable?" Lan asked.

Chaud wiggled a bit, adjusting minutely. "Yeah," he said when he was satisfied.

"Good, because I'm probably gonna fall asleep." 

"I probably won't." Chaud wasn't judgemental. Just straightforward. 

"Get the console," Lan suggested, even as he was nuzzling his face in his hair. "Then you have something to do while I—" He yawned hugely. "Sleep." Letting Chaud go did not even occur to him.

Chaud laughed that soft laugh of his but Lan felt a quick peck against his collarbone. "Are you always going to be this clingy afterwards?"

"Dunno." Lan felt this was a deeply unconcerning issue. He fished around with one hand until he found the console, miraculously still on the bed, stuck between the pillows and the headboard. "Guess you're stuck with me."

"What a coincidence," Chaud said. He accepted the console as Lan handed it to him and tucked it under the pillow for later. His eyes had that sparkle that always made Lan's heart feel too big for his chest. "You're stuck with me too."

  
  
  



End file.
